


restless dreams

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, Doomed Timeline(s) (Homestuck), JohnDave Week, JohnDave Week 2020, M/M, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave has a nightmare, dreaming about his old life. One thing saves him from it.For JohnDave Week 2020 - Day 4 Angst
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 11





	restless dreams

Dave knows his eyes are shut. He knows that he's in a dream

Doesn't change that he still fears for his life.

Dave pictures fighting some large fucking monster. It has no real form, no real size. It's just a large blob that keeps shape shifting. It never settles on having a color either, it flashes a million different hues with a million different shades. Dave's absorbed by the flesh like blob. He's swallowed whole. Right away he remembers the feeling of being thrown to the ground and flung off of his apartment's roof. Dave shivers. He starts panting. His eyes burst open.

Dave wakes up in John's arms as John settles him down onto John's bed.

"Oh... sorry..." John explains, "you fell asleep so I just brought you to my room so you could sleep in my bed... I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. I'm kinda glad you did..." Dave falls silent, his eyes gaze down to the floor.

"Did you have a nightmare?" John asks.

Dave doesn't answer. He just wraps his arms around John as quickly as he can and hugs John as tightly as he can.

Dave sighs and lets slip a small sob as he tries to hold back his tears.

John settles down onto the bed. Dave holds tightly onto John as he sits down.

John keeps petting the back of Dave's head as Dave lets out all of his strife.


End file.
